For a Optimist I'm Pretty Pessimistic
by Kristinaexpressive
Summary: An extension of our one shots we made for each other. We've decided on making it a series, we will tell the story between two different pov's. To really understand the story check out both parts. Our first attempt at a collab. EvraxOC DarrenxOC
1. Chapter 1

well me and Cocobeforechanel decided to make a series together! We are extending out one-shots into a collaboration, it will be posted from each others pov's. This story will be posted in both of our profiles. It will be the same basic story, just different pov's.

Disclaimer time!:

Darren: Nice Idea you two have

Evra: I agree, but Kristina you do know....

Kristina: I know, I don't own the Darren Shan saga!

E.N.J.O.Y

The darkness I seen took over me and all I could see was black. I heard something else going on, it sounded like my bestfriend's voice... Kristina. What would she be doing here? In Darren's tent! Then I heard a boy's voice.. I've heard it before. It was Evra, the snake boy. He was currently saying something about who I thought was Kristina's stupid actions. I was completely clueless on what was exactly going on, but before I knew it silence surrounded me. I thought that maybe I was in some sort of coma, because I heard that the experience is perceived to be like this. Another possibility could be that I was having a dream, because after all it was rather weird to hear my great friends voice, when she was most likely not involved in the Cirque du Freak one bit

A bright light covered my eyes and everything was a blur. Personally I would have rather took the darkness compared to the light, it was giving me a slight headache. Then I was happy, all thoughts about light and headaches out the window.. all because I saw Darren's brilliant smile. I attempted to smile back, but then seen a puzzled and guilty look spring across his face. The next thing I noticed was that there was blood going trough my body, I guessed that he overfed. I was trying to think of things to say, when I looked at my now bruising over wrist where he drank from. It looked like it would be painful for awhile.. and how do I explain this to my parents? Wait, that can wait. Only calming a now distressed looking Darren was important right now.

" You look better," I said reaching over to touch his oh so perfect face. My hand had trouble because of the wires stuck to my hand, but somehow I managed.

" I'm sorry, I feel terrible for what I've done to you... but, next time I'll feed sooner. It was stupidity on my part. I should have known this would have happened, considering how long it's been since I've last fed," He explained then took a deep breath.

"How are you feeling?" He asked randomly.

"Better now," I said getting used to my surroundings and everything.

" Good," He said then placed me gently in his hands bridal style. I smiled at him and wondered where we were going.

" Where are we going?" I asked then kissed him gently when I seen we were going outside. I looked up at the beautiful sight of the night and snuggled more into Darren's chest.

Then I heard a laugh come from someplace in the field. I squinted my eyes and seen the snake boy beneath my great friend, Kristina!! I was shocked when I seen her, and then I was snapped out of thought because I seen them Kiss. Wow. Who would have thought. Darren laid me into the grass a little ways from the snake boy and Kristina and then pulled something out from his pocket.

"This is for you," Darren said as he gave me twelve roses. Although it was only the flower part without the stem I realized one was fake. Pretty cliché, but sweet at the same time.

" I'll always be here for you, care for you and .. well.... love you, until the last rose dies," He said then laid down on the grass beside me. We shared beautiful kisses all trough the night, and I heard shifting from the other couple. It seemed as they were getting closer. I leaned up as I seen Evra and Kristina, Hand in hand. They were walking towards us. It looks like this night will be interesting and fun. I grabbed Darren's hand once I stood up and then pulled him up as well. Yup, interesting and fun indeed!

Hope you like it!! R&R is always welcome =)

Lots of love,

Kristina


	2. Chapter 3

Basically chapter 3. If you haven't read the chapter "2" Go read it on Cocobeforechanel's chanel! It's under the opposite name of mine "For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic" We tweaked the titles to make it more original. Hope you like it. Marisa's POV.

Disclaimer Time!:

Darren: Are you ever going to face the truth?

Kristina: What in the world are you talking about?

Darren: You don't own me or the Darren Shan Saga!

Kristina: I know, but I do borrow you.

E.N.J.O.Y =)

Steve. That sounded like an interesting name... and not to mention that he was cute. But, I was with Darren. I shouldn't flirt, but I've been feeling kind of "Pessimistic" as Kristina would say. I needed something to cheer me up. The show was about to start, but I was determined to have some fun; even if it involved some flirting...

"So, is this your first time seeing the Cirque?" I asked as I turned to look at Steve with a smile on my face.

" Not exactly, my friend Darren is in it," Steve said in a really innocent tone. It was weird that he said it in that particular way. I just chose to ignore it.

"Oh, that is a coincidence because Darren is a friend of mine and Kristina's," I said trying to add my friend into the conversation. Everyone hates being a third wheel type.

" What a strange coincidence indeed," he said then smirked a mischievous grin, it looked brilliant on him by the way.

"So I assume you..." Steve started then looked at Kristina, as if forgetting she was with us and then continued talking... "Two beautiful girls are here to see your friend?" He said then put his arm around my shoulder. I was just about to protest when Kristina nudged me.

"Sorry Steve, excuse us for a moment please?" Kristina said as she grabbed my arm while smiling slyly at Steve. She pulled me out of my chair and to a secluded area away from Steve.

"Yeah..."Steve said absently back to her, I of course only heard this faintly because we left our seats so fast.

"What in the world are you doing?!"Kristina asked me showing how upset she was. She never gets upset.

"What? I was about to protest what he was doing right before you ripped my arm off taking me over here," I said then laughed gently. "Also, he seems nice and knows Darren."

"Yeah, but something seems off about him still."

"Oh, come on live a little! He seems like the rebellious type, and you need that in your life." I said back to her in a matter of fact tone.

" Do I really need that? Or do you?" She said then smirked as if she accomplished something.

That is when I realized it. Maybe I really did need change, maybe I needed something different. She made me realize that I actually maybe kind of wanted Steve. I know it would be wrong, but I felt somehow torn between Steve and Darren. I loved adventure and Steve could give me that; but Darren showed me true love. I wanted the best of both, but nothing is ever that perfect. Should I give up what I have or might soon to be had with Darren all because I wanted something different. I mean I didn't even know Steve that well. But, then again who's to say that I won't ever get to know him... Kristina was already in her seat completely ignoring Steve, I looked at her and she knew what I was about to do. It was like I was apologizing to her ahead of time for talking to Steve, but I needed to know if I wanted something different. And maybe getting to know Steve would help solve that. Kristina rolled her eyes and smiled, I instantly knew what that meant. A silent " Go for it".

During the show I talked to Steve. He was humorous and didn't take much anyone said into completely serious context. He also was smart, which when people are humorous and hot usually means that they lack brains; but non Steve. He was brilliant. When I saw Darren on stage I noticed that something was wrong because of the look he gave Steve. It wasn't the look I would expect a friend to give another friend, it was more like a look of hatred than anything else. Steve glared at Darren, and while Darren's act was on it was uncomfortable with the looks they gave each other. When Darren exited the stage I whispered into Steve's ear...

" What was that about?" I asked being confused as to what just happened.

"Oh, nothing don't worry about it he probably was shocked about seeing me here that's all," He said then smiled. By this time the show was ending and as everyone screamed because of Evra's snake I was screaming silently in my head because a thought that I didn't want to think popped up in my head. A kiss from Steve, I don't know what came over me, but I kind of wanted a kiss from Steve. I looked up into his eyes and he looked back into mine, he was beautiful. I then seen Evra kiss Kristina from the corner of my eye, I looked for Darren then and didn't see him at all. But, no I thought coming back to reality. I would not do that to Darr- my thinking process was cut off by soft lips pressing against mine. Steve's to be exact. I was shocked and didn't respond this did not worry Steve one bit. He lingered on my lips for one more quick second then backed away from me. The smirk on his face said something of accomplishment. Well I got an adventure alright, just not one I was planning on taking...

" Goodbye Marisa, see you later," Steve said. His smirk got bigger. He then turned away and walked casually out of the theatre. I was left there in shock staring at the wall I was facing. Kristina walked up to me; being the angriest I've ever seen her.

" I saw what you did, I won't tell Darren," She said then added; " You didn't kiss back right?" She asked, almost in a pleading tone.

" If I did I wouldn't be this shocked now, would I. Come on you know me!" I said then walked in the direction of Darren and Evra trying to wrap my head around what exactly was going on.

What an adventure indeed.

Sorry about the shortness. R&R?

Lots of love,

Kristina


	3. Chapter 5

This is technically chapter three but actually is five. Again go to Cocobeforechanel's page and read the chapter that comes before this because it will make way more sense to you haha. From Marisa's POV!

Disclaimer time!  
Evra: Kristina your awesome.. but it's time you faced the truth!

Kristina: OMFG it's over isn't it, you and me?

Evra: What are you talking about; I was referring to you not owning the Darren Shan Saga. We're still hypothetically together.

Kristina: What a relief. ^-^

E.N.J.O.Y =)

Darren called my name out and walked towards me, I noticed Kristina whispered something to Darren; I would ask what it was later. Right now all I had was hate for Darren, he did not know exactly what happened, and personally he blew it way out of proportion. He had absolutely no right to come up to me and question- not to mention hurt me the way that he did! It not only made me furious it made me question the trust I had in him. I turned to look at the man I was mad at, but still loved. He sensed the hurt in my eyes and pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes and placed it behind my ear. He then smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I just... it's just Steve is not who her seems to be," Darren said then sighed. I wanted to know how Steve was so bad, because I've heard nothing but bad things... I wanted to know what bad things.

"Darren, how is Steve so bad?" I asked suddenly, curiosity building within my system.

Darren started talking to me about how great of friends they were and of some of the fun times they have gone through together. Then the real question showed up, what exactly did he do wrong? I was determined to find out. He explained how when they went to the Cirque Steve recognized who Mr. Crepsley really was and what he did after the show. After Darren finished explaining everything to me, I thought something about Steve that made me angry at him instead of Darren. Why would somebody hold a grudge about something like that, when that person saved them? If Kristina ever did that... I can't even imagine somebody just not listening to you like that, especially when you would be that close to them. It was a sad picture when you think about it, two friends separated all because of trust issues; trust issues that could have easily been resolved.

"Just please, Marisa stay away from Steve he is bad news,"Darren said as he held me in a tight embrace. I loved how we resolved this issue, and I now understood why Darren acted so harshly when he knew that it was Steve that had kissed me. He didn't want me to get hurt by Steve, but I don't think he actually had any intention on purposely hurting me. I seen the love and hatred towards himself in Darren's eyes. That told me everything.

"I promise, no more steve!"I said then snuggled closer to Darren.

We heard silence in the tent, and knew that Evra and Kristina were bound to get curious of to what we were doing soon, but we didn't care. We were stuck in our own world at the moment. Getting rid of all thoughts of Steve I looked up into Darren's beautiful sparkling eyes. Nothing but pleads of forgiveness and love in them. I then put my lips softly to his as if saying a silent: "It's okay, just don't do it again"

Being outside for the long time we were was actually not that bad, especially when it was with the one you knew you would be safe with. The stars were beautiful tonight, and suddenly I knew exactly who and what I wanted. I wanted to stay content for now, but in the future I wanted something adventurous. Though whatever that adventurous thing would be, I would want it to be with Darren. Or anyone else actually, anybody, but Steve. From what I heard he seemed to feel like the lowest of the low. I then realized it was pitch black outside. And then I heard somebody say something from inside the tent. I then nudged Darren.

"I think we should head back in," I said then took his hand in mine and sat up.

"I agree," He said then smirked. We walked the short distance towards the tent in silence. Our minds were so cluttered at the moment; well I know mine was occupied with quite a bit of thoughts. Once we got to the tent I heard a faint noise coming from inside of it.

"Evra," Said the voice, and I knew it was Kristina's. I smirked as we walked in on the two on Evra's cot. She blushed furiously and me and Darren faced each other and laughed. Then all of a sudden I heard something from outside, though I figured I'd ignore it. It was probably just the wind... I seen a figure emerge, smile from the looks of it then leave. I pretended I never seen it, just because all I wanted to do was have a fun night with my bestfriend, Evra, and my Darren.

Sorry for it being short. Writers block : ( Next chapter will be longer promiseeee!!!

Lots of love,

Kristina


	4. Chapter 7

Chapter 4 which is actually 7 haha. Sorry for taking this long to get around to putting this up. My friend has been going through a lot right now, so I've been with her for the past like week. On with the show now.. Dedicated to lovely awesome friend and the other contributor to this story Marisa! =) Love ya girlie *hearts* Also... to my new boyfriend =) 3

Disclaimer time!:  
Evra: You have a boyfriend now?

Me: Yes, but I still loverz youuu..

Evra: Yeah, well you still don't own the Darren Shan Saga...

Me: I know...: (

E.N.J.O.Y =)

I still didn't believe Darren. So, I decided to get Kristina to help me check out what that noise was. We went that night, but the mysterious noises stopped. After that I was curious, so we continued going to check night after night what that weird noise was. Finally, three days before the Cirque was scheduled to leave I found something, but not in the way you would think. I found this something during the day, when everyone was out doing their chores. Darren, Evra and Kristina were gone ( Kristina decided to help them) and I was alone, so decided to walk around the camp and maybe find something fun to do. Well you guessed it, I did find something; or should I say someone. This somebody was none other than the apparently terrible Steve Leonard. He smiled slyly as I approached him with anger. He lied to us, he betrayed us.

"What are you doing here?"I asked nervously.

"Just came by to say hello," He said then looked suddenly innocent.

It was like he had a weird power... Like he could make you forget why you were even mad at him at certain seconds. Though I refused to let his persuasiveness get the better of me, I looked at him and simply said.

"Sorry, but sadly you're not welcome here," Then started to walk away.

" I know you want to give me one more try,"He said in a tone which made his voice not only seem innocent, but beautiful as well.

I then turned to look at him, and wow. He actually was beautiful. Maybe he was right, I did need an adventure. Darren and I have seemed to get closer, but I could tell that there was a little strain in our relationship. And it's not like I'm going to probably be with him for much longer because after all he was leaving soon. Should I try with Steve? He didn't seem half bad, and just because he wasn't Darren's friend... Wait Marisa.. think. No. This would not be right, I'm with Darren, and I wouldn't ever give Steve a try... he isn't my type is he? Do I even have a type? Okay, stop with the rambling thoughts now ....

"Steve, would you like to... hang out later, I want to hear your side to the story..."I started then part of me regretted saying that. While another part seemed intrigued and excited to hang out with Steve.

"That would be awesome, see you tomorrow at the town park?"He said then smiled brilliantly.

"Okay, around five okay?"I said then smiled widely back at him.

"Perfect," He said, smirked then walked away.

"Hello Marisa, what do you think you're doing?" Kristina said, I turned around and looked at her.

" You saw everything I'm guessing?" I said with a slight laugh. Feeling suddenly embarrassed...

"Yes, everything.. How could you?"She said as she started walking towards me.

"It's just I want to know his side of the story revolving Darren, I want to get dirt on him," I said half lying.

"Are you sure about that?"Kristina asked.

"Yes positive, Just don't tell Darren, He won't approve," I said almost pleadingly to her.

"Okay fine, though dial my number on speed dial if you need anything," She said in a really serious tone. I knew by looking at Steve that he may be many things, though I knew by a gut feeling that he would not do anything that would ever harm me. And sometimes your gut feeling is right, sometimes not; but hey life is all about risks right? Right

We were walking back to camp when I seen Steve from the bushes by our tent, he smiled and I waved in a way that told him to get out of here before he got caught. He smirked then fled away into the night. Suddenly some parts of me said don't go tomorrow. I don't know why, though it frightened me. Kristina gave me a weird look, and I just shrugged. She didn't question me further; she knew I was really deep in thought. And she knew I was pretty much not there when I was deep in thought. Darren looked so beautiful, I felt bad for what I was about to do tomorrow when I realized the one reason I convinced myself why I was actually going, I needed to get some information about him. That is all. That has to be all.....The night dragged on and we smiled and laughed, I tried to seem like I was listening when my mind was elsewhere. It was a complicated and long night, though in the end I came to the conclusion that tomorrow I'm going to go and meet with Steve. That is decided for final.

Today went by so fast, and before I knew it the clock came closer to five. I needed to leave in about three or so minutes to make sure I'd make it to the park by five. I smiled as I walked trough camp trying to find Darren and Evra. I was going to say goodbye to them before I left. I was going to say that I was going on a walk with Kristina, which we decided last night would be the cover-up. Kristina was going to meet me at the Cirque entrance and we would walk halfway to the park. She said that she would not mind waiting around the park for a while when I was with Steve. She also liked it because she would be close to us if anything bad was to happen. I then found and said goodbye to the two boys and made my way towards Kristina. When we met up we smiled and giggled for no apparent reason as we started our short distance walk towards the park. Before I knew it was with Steve again.

"Hello," I said smiling as I walked up to him.

"Hey," He said back, his beautiful smile seeming all to perfect...

"I have something to show you come over this way," Steve said as he led me to a pond.

I was wondering why he led me far away from where the other people in the park were until he did something completely unexpected.... He backed up and I seen what was coming. While his hand went up into the air, I dialled my speed dial number for Kristina on my phone then hung up so he would not suspect anything. Then he punched me, nice and hard. I was suddenly out of breath and the last thing I remembered was everything blacking out. I was out for the count....

Hope you liked it =)

R&R

Love you all,

Kristina


	5. Chapter 9

Miss Marisa Please don't kill me all too painfully =)

It's me Kristina with the newest chapter! Hope you like it. And sorry it took so very long, complications with guys and then my mother. Finally figured out how to delete history....

Anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer time!:

Evra: Finally Another chapter!

Kristina: I know! YAY

Evra: You still don't own the Darren Shan Saga though..

Kristina: Oh, I knew that...

E.N.J.O.Y = )

When I awoke all I seen was blackness around me. I felt the ground and realized that it was some sort of gravel I was sitting on. I tried to move my arms, I couldn't. I was tied to something and I could not see what it was at the moment. The only light I could see was from a distance and it's source was a torch. Suddenly when the place she was now in could not get any quieter she heard a chuckle from a spot that was next to her. I started shivering as cold breath crept across the back of my neck.

"Your beautiful when your scared,"Steve said then laughed again. He put his hand on my neck and blew cold air on it again. Causing me to shiver again.

"Why me?" I asked as I tried to move away from Steve.

"How else could I get Darren to fight me so easily?" Steve questioned taking a knife out of his pocket. "We might as well put on a good show for him," he added running the knife over my neck.

He made a small cut near the edge of my throat just about drawing blood. I winced at the pain but, tried not to whimper. I didn't know what would happen if I screamed so I made sure I was quiet and said nothing to Steve.

"Please don't kill me," I whispered to him.

"Kill you, maybe not. But, I will kiss you," Steve said wickedly. The thought made me sick. Before I would not have minded being kissed by Steve again but, after what he just pulled he could forget it.

"I won't let you," I said confidently.

"You don't need to, Your tied up remember?" He said chuckling wickedly. I struggled to get free of the ropes holding me in place as I sensed Steve coming closer to the front of me. I could almost feel his breath tickle my face. His face got closer to mine and I tried to back away, but only got so far. His lips gently touched mine and I screamed into the kiss. I was extremely scared.

Suddenly I felt my left hand loosen the rope that was tied to it. I just let Steve kiss me as I worked my way out of it. Steve was to occupied with my lips, he never seen that my left hand was now free from the rope and was not working on undoing the other hands binds. With one forceful tug the other hand got free, though this time Steve noticed what I was doing. He slapped me and I fell backwards onto my back.

I had more free will now that I was free, so I decided to use it. Bringing both of my hands up I pushed Steve away from me with all of my might. That is when he got his knife out.

"Now either you shut up, or I will kill you," Steve said twirling the knife in between both of his hands.

"Make me," I said kicking him with my leg that was Semi-tied.

"You asked for it," Steve said as he drove the knife into the leg in which I kicked him with. I Screamed out in pain and reached for my leg. Once he realized that my hands were occupied he aimed his knife for my back so I was more incapable of moving. I started crying and my body went back down onto the ground.

"Why?" I asked Steve screaming and attempting to hit his face as he came closer. He then turned his head for a split second and then I seen my chance.

When I punched him square in the face he swore under his breath and punched me back. I got so angry and fed up with him that I decided to stupidly punch him back again. This time harder and hitting his nose. It made a big cracking sound indicating that it was broken. He screamed with agony as I reached for his knife.

Steve came towards me and I used the knife to protect myself from him. It worked until he swiftly hit my hands making the knife fly on the ground beside me. I attempted to grab it but, because my back was in such poor shape it was hard to do such things. Steve smiled as he picked up the knife now going in for the kill. I thought it was my last moments left in this world when suddenly I seen more light seep through the place we were in.

"Darren,"I choked out happy that he was here, I could recognize his voice anywhere. There were four torches lit, which meant four people coming to my rescue. I smiled at this and thought it would be the end for Steve.

"I would not come any closer, or she dies,"Steve said putting the knife once again to my throat.

"You wouldn't,"Darren said still moving forward from what I could see.

"Try me," Steve said cutting into my neck, this time I felt the blood run down my neck. I screamed out in pain and the blood stared squirting from my neck. Darren struck at Steve in extremely quick speed, and because the impact was so hard it caused Steve's hand.. which was holding the knife to dig extremely deep into my neck. My vision started to blur and I heard screams and cries .. all which I think were mine. I wanted this pain to be over. And hopefully it would be soon. My eyes closed and I wanted nothing more than to sleep into a long restful sleep....

R&R please.

Also, I was wondering if anyone would help me for suggestions for my Darren/Steve slash story? If so message me anytime!

Lots of love,

Kristina


End file.
